simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cdavymatias/Characters I wish to see in the game
Characters I wish to see in the game. Perhaps some of these predictions are met. Surely many players want to see some of these characters or costumes. :Note: Press "Ctrl + F" to search for a specific character. :Navigation: :: Character that I wish very much to see in the game (the majority are highly recurring characters in the series) :: Costumes :: Character counterpart :: Non-controllable character ::Pass the computer's arrow over the symbols (#(additional information), ��(building), ��(object), ��(premium), ��(event prize)) to get more details New characters in existing collections ---- In Treehouse of Horror Events: New characters collections I wish in the game ;SpringShield *SpringShield Homer *SpringShield Lenny *SpringShield Carl ;Surveillance Patrol *Vigilant Homer *Vigilant Moe *Vigilant Barney *Vigilant Skinner *Vigilant Apu ;Convincts *Jack Crowley *Dwight *Walt Warren *Phillips *Tattoo Annie *Burns' cellmate *Decapitating Harry *Crazy Criminal *Convinct Women # *Solar *Snitch Homer *Italian Pete ;Therapists # *Brad Goodman *Gabriel *Dr. Zweig *Dr. Stacey Swanson *Dr. Foster *Medicine Woman *Dr. Zander *Dave *Dave, Jr. *Dr. Schulman ;Art Lovers *Professor Lombardo *Astrid Weller *Gunter *Kyoto *Cecil Hampstead ;Equalia Kingdom # *Queen Valedictoria *Homeroni *Gentile Fairy *Giraffopus ;Personal Agents *Ron Rabinowitz *Annie Dubinsky *Julia *Royce Lumpkin *Colonel Homer *Major Marge ;Movementarians *The Leader *Glen *Jane *Devout Dinosaur # ;Cool People # *Erin *Terrence *Emily *Mav *Portia *Caitlin, Katelyn and Kate Lynn # *Cool Milhouse ;D'Amico Family *Stevie F. *Stevie B. *Vincent *Tushie *Angela *Mamma D'Amico |width="25%"| ;Even Many More Stonecutters # *Number 3 (Leopold) *Number 8 (Herman) *Number 40 (Kirk) *Number 37 (Mel) *Number 100 (Apu) *Number 121 (Barney) *Homer Glumplich ;Old Times Simpsons *Cartoonized Homer *Cartoonized Marge *Cartoonized Bart *Cartoonized Lisa *Cartoonized Maggie ;University # *Dean Bobby Peterson �� # *Ashley Grant �� *Tina �� *Carrie �� *Anton Lubchenko �� *Steffan August �� *Professor Moose �� *Professor Huntington �� *Valerie ;Shelbyvilleians *Shelby *Shelby's Father *Shelbyvilleian Milhouse *Joe *Speed-E-Mart Owner *Springfield Billy ;The Seven Duffs *Surly Duff *Tipsy Duff *Queasy Duff *Sleazy Duff *Edgy Duff *Dizzy Duff *Remorseful Duff ;Politicians *Bob Arnold *Maxine Lombard *President Schwarzenegger *Adriatica Vel Johnson *Horace Wilcox ;Even More Foreigners *Muntu # *Horst # *Hans # *Fritz # *Ak # *Q'Toktok # *Lisa, Jr. # *Tobias Drundridge # *Bruno Drundridge # *Madam Wu # *Chinese Spy # *Søren *Hugh Parkfield # *Nigel Bakerbutcher # *Prince Charming # *Goat Woman *Ghengis Khan *Princess Kemi *Wink *Eduardo Barcelona *Inga *Von Krusten *Inca Warrior *Willie's Parents # *Carl Carlson, Sr. *Sigrin Siguðardóttir *Milhoose ;Realty Bites *Red Blazer Hutz *Red Blazer Cookie *Nick Callahan *Red Blazer Marge |width="25%"| ;Powersauce # *Brad *Neil *Gym Wolfcastle �� *Jogging Homer *Sherpas # ;Cheery Red Tomatoes *Tammy *CRT Marge *CRT Agnes ;Upper Class # *Mrs. Vanderbilt *Mr. Vanderbilt *Evelyn Peters *Susan *Trent Steele *Mason Fairbanks *Simon Woosterfield *Devan Woosterfield *Quenley Woosterfield *Chanel Marge *Harper Jambowski *Mike Jambowski *Blake Black *Baron von Herzenberger ;D'oh-in' in the Wind # *Seth �� *Munchie �� *Poncho Homer �� ;Thank God It's Doomsday # *Andre *St. Peter *Tetragrammaton # *Ahura Mazda ;Happy Little Elves # *Moldy *Bubbles *Doofy *Cheery *Yendor *Brainy *Curious Bear Cub *Captain Cook ;The Rotting Pelican's Crew *Skipper *First Mate Billy *Fausto ;Lost Souls *British Raj man *Man in dinner jacket *Woman in wedding dress *Sad-looking frenchman *Caribbean outcast ;United Nations Club # *France Lisa *Libya Bart *Poland Milhouse *Finland Martin *Japan Nelson *Canada Ralph *Trinidad and Tobago Sherri & Terri *Australia Database *Belarus Janey *Mexico Wendell *USA Lewis ;Toys # *Malibu Stacy *Lisa Lionheart *Bobo *Puppy Goo-Goo *Sergeant Activity *Lieutenant Adventure *Larry the Lamb *Mister Honeybunny *Foxy |width="25%"| ;Renaissance Fair # *Maid Lisa *Marquis Hibbert *Bard Skinner *Copernicus CBG *Jester Frink *Lady Neagle *King Milhouse *Elizabeth I *Henry VIII *Michelangelo ;Journalists # *Enrico Irritazio *Lifeways Editor *Jamie Killday *Daphne Beaumont *Garth Trelawny *Marshall Goldman *JJ Gruff *Claude Kane III *Gloria Grand ;The Color Yellow # *Eliza Simpson *Hiram Simpson *Colonel Burns *Milford Van Houten ;Literary characters *Temperance Barrows *Captain Mordecai Barrows *Cyrus Manley *Tom Sawyer *Huckleberry Finn *Odysseus *Zeus *Circe *Hamlet *King Claudius *Striped Wild Beast *Female Wild Beast *Dark Wild Beast *Cow Face Wild Beast *Snow White *The Wicked Queen *Crabby the Dwarf *Drunky the Dwarf *Hungry the Dwarf *Lenny the Dwarf *Kearney the Dwarf *Greedy the Dwarf *Doc-tor Hibbert the Dwarf *The Huntsman *Connie Appleseed *Pyramus *Thisbe ;Biblical Figures *Adam *Eve *Noah *Moses *Jonah *King Solomon *King David *Goliath ;Anonymous Heist *Anonymous Marge *Anonymous Ned *Anonymous Lovejoy *Anonymous Helen *Anonymous Mel *Anonymous Agnes ;The Cool Moms # *Anita *Connie *Rachel ;Imaginary friends *Ozmodiar *Huffnpufflalaus *Rachel Cohen *Keggy *Wiggle Puppy *Pinky *Sponsor Bunny |} ---- |} New collections I wish with characters moved New collections I wish with characters moved and new characters :: Character in the game moved to the new collection Other new costumes I wish in the game Non-controllable characters I wish to see as playable Characters I think should be moved from collection *Milhouse moved to Van Houtens *Brendan Beiderbecke moved to Even More Kids (the other characters in the collection Kids are recurring characters in the series, I do not understand why they included a one-time character here) *Ling Bouvier moved to Bouvier Family *Ruth Powers and Sarah Wiggum moved to The Real Moms *Crazy Cat Lady and Kumiko moved to Oddballs or More Oddballs *Mr. Sparkle moved to Mascots *Old Jewish Man and Wheels McGrath moved to Oldies *Lance Murdock moved to C-List Celebrities *Maybe moved Herman to Business Owners (this suggestion is especially to make room for other future characters in the category Oddballs) *Maybe moved Stewart Duck to Plant Workers *Maybe moved Hans Moleman to Oldies and Squeaky Voice Teen to Oddballs or More Oddballs (I don't understand why a category exclusively for these two characters) *Judge Constance Harm moved to Legal Eagles *Rex Banner moved to Civil Servants, Giuseppe moved to Oldies or Business Owners/'More Business Owners', and the rest of the 4th of July characters maybe moved to a new collection called Presidents *Werewolf Flanders moved to Werewolves *Count Dracula moved to Vampires *Mayan God and Crazy Iguana Lady moved to a new collection called Mayans, also with Mayan Homer and Mayan Marge added to the collection *Roger Myers Jr. moved to The Itchy & Scratchy Show *T-Rex moved to Even More Kids *Jenda moved to Interdimensional Travellers *Knifey Spooney and Kitenge moved to Foreigners *Fruit-Bat-Man moved to Dependables *Everyman moved to Superheroes ;Costumes without collection *Ninja Homer added to Whacking Day *All-American Apu added to 4th of July *Devil Flanders added to Demons *Santa Homer, Santa Flanders, and Little Helper Ralph added to a new collection called Santa's Helpers *Homer Strongman added to Treehouse of Horrors XXIV *Count Burns added to Vampires *Mr. Plow and Plow King added to a new collection called Snowplows *Ebenezer Burns added to Holiday 2013 *U.B.O. and Moog added to Treehouse of Horror XXV *Ice Princess Martin and Stupid Sexy Flanders added to Winter 2014 *Shadow Knight added to Clash of Clones *Sailor Kumiko added to Vigilantes *Gorgeous Grampa added to Sporty Tough Guys *Fit Milhouse added to Sporty Wannabes *McBain added to Secret Agents *Hellfish Abe and Hellfish Burns added to a new collection called Flying Hellfish *The three Tourists added to a new collection called Tourists *Bare Chested Willie, Muscular Marge and Shredded Ned added to a new collection called Strongs *Beer Stein Wiggum, Lizard Queen Lisa and Lady Duff added to a new collection called Duff Gardens *Treehugger Lisa added to Titans of Trash *Opera Krusty and Captain Bob added to a new collection called Opera Singers (and maybe with a costume for Homer) Category:Blog posts